


脑残童话风系列

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 没有逻辑没有智商的童话风系列，很纯情不开车，每个Chapter都是独立的我流童话风=我胖虎说啥就是啥，想咋设定就咋设定cp基本上是豆x天，但目测也会出现别的（比如鸭天社会主义兄弟情极度ooc，注意避雷与任何真实事件、国家、人物等没有一白俄罗斯卢布的关系，都是我胖虎瞎JB乱想，全是我胖虎的错所有提到的人物，只是借用一个名字和形象，与现实完全无关20190426 Chapter1 天使和恶磨（豆天）20190426 Chaptet2 愉快的少年米哈伊尔和猹仙（鸭天友情向，lof存档）





	1. 天使和恶磨（豆天）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于lof上发的Boyangel和Shomemon的拼图的脑洞  
> cp是大写的豆x天  
> 没有逻辑，非常ooc，前后风格各种突变  
> 和真人真事没有一白俄罗斯卢布的关系，都是我胖虎瞎JB乱想，全是我胖虎的错

       宇野昌磨是一个恶磨。

       这是他出生的时候，他爹田中刑事告诉他的。作为一个恶磨，当然具备刚出生就能听懂人话的能力。

       “为什么爸爸——如果你真是我爸爸——是条子，而我是恶磨？”刚出生的宇野昌磨问。

       “我也不知道我为什么是你爸。sb作者就是这么设定的。”田中刑事说。他是一个见过大世面的条子，看过比这设定奇幻得多的漫画，“说起来，你才刚出生，怎么就知道‘条子’这种黑话？”

       “因为我是恶磨啊。这还是爸爸你告诉我的。”宇野昌磨瞪着无辜的大眼睛说。

       “……拜托你，不要叫我爸爸。”

 

       宇野昌磨一天天地长大了。但他渐渐发现，他比比同龄的孩子都要矮一截——不论那些孩子是什么品种（神、仙、妖、魔、人，总之你能想到的神话或传说里出现过的品种，这个无聊的故事里都可以有，sb作者说有就有）。

       “为什么我长得没有他们高呢？”小小的宇野昌磨问已经长得很高的田中刑事，“我可是恶磨欸。电视上的恶魔都长得好高呢。”

       “呃……因为你是小恶磨吧。”

       “我不小了！我……”宇野昌磨低头看了看自己的裤裆，“总之我不小了。”

       “我是说你的品种。”这些年，为了应付宇野昌磨的各种提问，田中刑事已经学会了睁着眼睛说瞎话，“昌磨的品种是‘小恶磨’，所以比别的恶魔要长得小一点吧。”

       “好像不是一点……”

       “……拜托您，就放过我吧。”

 

       宇野昌磨15岁的时候，他的父亲——反正就是这么设定的——田中刑事把他叫到跟前。

       “昌磨啊。你已经十五岁了。”田中刑事语重心长地说，“按照设定，十五岁的恶磨，啊不是，小恶磨，已经是个成熟的小恶磨了。”

       其实宇野昌磨已经问过他的师姐，品种同为恶魔的村上佳菜子了。村上告诉他，根本没有小恶磨这个品种。但他觉得似乎也没有必要戳穿田中刑事的谎言。

       “成熟的小恶磨应该完成作为小恶磨的任务了。”田中刑事继续教育道。

       “任务？”

       “作为恶磨，啊不是，作为小恶磨，你得抢一个公主回来。”田中刑事煞有介事地讲解着。

       “……那不是恶龙的任务吗？”

       “这几年恶龙已经和Baba Yaga捆绑销售了，他们的任务是掠劫王后。所以抢公主的任务就交给恶磨——和小恶磨了。”

       “……为什么一定要完成这种任务？”虽然是（小）恶磨，但宇野昌磨是一个比较内向的（小）恶磨。他可从没想过要做什么惊天动地的大事业，除了滑冰之外，他只想窝在家里打游戏、睡觉。

       “这就是江湖规矩。没有为什么。”

       “现在好像也没有多少公主啊，抢公主的话会被全球通缉的吧？还会引起外交事件。”在现代社会，即使是恶磨也要遵循基本法。

       田中刑事觉得自己的头越来越痛了。他有一种想背上他挂满可爱挂件的背包就逃走的冲动，但是不行，他得完成sb作者给他设定的任务。

       “那就随便抢个什么回来。”田中刑事耐着性子说，“神仙妖魔人，随便抢个什么回来，什么都行。”

       “‘抢回来’的定义是什么？要把人打晕然后装进麻袋里运回来吗？或者用麻醉手表里的针把人麻醉之后塞进箱子里……”

       “……拜托您老，您自己看着办好不好？”

 

       金博洋是一个天使。

       这是他出生的时候，他爹金杨告诉他的。作为一个天使，当然具备刚出生就能听懂人话的能力。

       “我是一个天使，真是太帅太man了！”刚出生的金博洋很兴奋，“我可以背驴牌包吗？可以穿Balenciaga的衣服吗？可以在家里摆一个专门放鞋子的展示柜吗？”

       “当然可以。我们天宝宝喜欢穿什么就穿什么。”金杨宠溺地说。他是一个成熟稳重的大天使，虽然自己常常因为老干部画风的朋友圈而被朋友嘲笑，但他相信这个便宜傻儿子会成为一个走在潮流前沿的天使，“说起来，你才刚出生，怎么就知道这些牌子？”

       “因为我是一个东北天使啊，还是一个很漂亮的东北天使。”金博洋眨着眯成一条缝、快要看不见的小眼睛说。

       “我家天宝宝真棒！”

 

       15岁的金博洋在布莱德湖畔遇到了一个比自己矮一截的男孩子。这个男孩子穿的衣服就像布莱德的湖水一样蓝，他的灰色裤子和城堡山的岩石是同样的颜色。

       金博洋在他所认识的、同龄的滑冰伙伴之间是最矮的。所以当他看到这个比自己还矮一个头的男孩子的时候，他习惯性地认为他肯定比自己小几岁。不过能来参加这场比赛的选手至少都有13岁吧，虽然这孩子看上去可能比13岁还小……

       他看上去真好欺负。我要罩着他。我可是天使。金博洋看着周围人高马大（至少在他眼里是这样）的欧美裔选手，心里这么想着。

       然而很快他就知道了，那个被他认为是“可能比13岁还小”的男孩子其实只比他小两个月。

       “我是一个天使。你呢？”金博洋舔着蛋筒冰激凌，问他的新朋友。

       “我……”宇野昌磨想了想，还是决定说实话，“我是一个恶磨。”

       金博洋差点没把冰激淋怼到他的新朋友脸上。

       “开玩笑的吧？”他特别社会大哥地搂着宇野昌磨的肩，“恶魔不都是这——么高的吗？而且还有这——么大的角，这——么长的尾巴。”他用另一只手比划着。他其实也是细脚伶仃的身材，做起这种大幅度的动作有些滑稽。

       他没好意思说的是，哪有恶魔长得像你这样可爱又无害的。

       “我的品种是小恶磨。所以长得比较小吧。”宇野昌磨也跟田中刑事学会了说谎话不眨眼的本事，青出于蓝而胜于蓝。

       “好吧好吧。”金博洋显然不是很相信，他觉得他的新朋友大概是被家里人忽悠了，“总之天哥会罩着你的哈。”

       “嗯。”宇野昌磨低下头，悄悄把从他的新朋友的衣服上掉下来的亮片塞进了口袋里。

 

       “爸爸。”宇野昌磨叫住了抱着一堆漫画书的田中刑事。

       “说了多少遍了不要叫我爸爸……怎么了？”

       “上次是说，我可以随便抢个什么回家？”

       “是啊，随便什么都行……总之就是走个过场。”田中刑事有些疑惑，“怎么了，已经有目标了吗？”

       “我可以抢一个天使回家吗？”

       “天使？很好嘛，天使和恶磨可是官配……等一下，天使的话，都是很强悍的吧？就你这……”田中刑事把到嘴边的“就你这小身板”吞了下去，“没问题吗？”

       宇野昌磨笑了笑。他虽然长得比实际年龄看上去还要小些，但有时候会露出让田中刑事感觉“这孩子其实已经六十岁了吧”的笑容。

       “如果没有时间限制的话，没问题的。”他说。

       “时间限制什么的倒是没有……总之你得抢个什么回家就是了。”田中刑事有些担忧，“但是……”

       “我明白了。”宇野昌磨打断了他，“慢慢来吧。”

 

       18岁的金博洋被他的朋友宇野昌磨拉到了他的房间里。穿着绿色衣服的宇野昌磨刚输了比赛，哭得像个孩子（在金博洋眼里，自己已经是社会大哥了，而他的朋友确实还是个孩子），拉着他就跑，他哪里好意思拒绝。

       金博洋也不知道自己能做什么。他有些尴尬，但他可是个天使，抚慰受伤的人是他的天职。他只好耐心地看着宇野昌磨抽抽搭搭地哭。

       “博洋，我想给你看个东西。”渐渐地，宇野昌磨止住了哭声，“不要惊讶哦。”

       “什么东西？”刚成年的金博洋也知道一些成人间的小玩笑，他有些调笑地把目光放在他的朋友的裤裆上，“想给我看什么宝贝吗？”

       宇野昌磨似乎完全没有感受到他的视线。

       “虽然博洋一直不相信，但我真的是恶磨哟。我也是有恶磨的角和尾巴的。”

       话音刚落，他的头上就冒出了两个红色的角，屁股（？）后面也凭空长出了一根细长的、紫黑色的尾巴。

       空气沉默了几秒，金博洋呆愣愣地盯着那两个角。

       “磨啊！”金博洋忽然叫道，把宇野昌磨吓了一跳，“你这角和尾巴太帅了！哪儿买的啊？淘宝上有吗？价格超过198的话可能太贵了但是如果包邮的的话——”

       “不要摸啦！哎哟！”宇野拍开了金博洋摸他头上的角的手，冷不防尾巴又被拽了一下，“这是真的！我会疼的！”

       “做得真的很逼真啊……”金博洋恍若未闻地念叨着，“而且黏得好牢！你这角和尾巴简直比我的天使翅膀还像真的！”

       “都说了就是真的啊……”

       “说实话，”金博洋还是没放弃摸他的角，而宇野昌磨已经放弃阻止他了，“你其实是精灵吧？第一次见面的时候就觉得你大概是湖里的精灵。或者是树上的？恶魔什么的不适合你啦。哎呀别小气嘛来分享一下链接？”

       “真的别摸了……”宇野昌磨觉得再这样下去他就要忍不住了，但现在显然不是做坏事的好时机，只好再逼出一点眼泪来。这招果然好用，金博洋最怕他哭，赶紧收了手：“好啦好啦。要不天哥陪你打游戏？”

       “嗯，打游戏吧。”宇野昌磨收起了角和尾巴，“我去一下卫生间，switch和游戏卡就在那个包里，博洋自己先去玩一会儿吧。”

       锁上了卫生间的门（金博洋还不知死活地在外面叫：“害羞什么？我又不会偷窥你！”），宇野昌磨看着镜子里自己那张单纯无辜的面容：

       “再等等吧。”他自言自语道，长长的恶磨尾巴在身后晃来晃去，“米饭还是要多焖煮一会儿才更美味呢。”

 

       21岁的宇野昌磨在自己家里招待了他的老友金博洋。

       “这件紫色衣服怎么样？”他问金博洋，后者正在舔着一个蛋筒冰激淋——和他们第一次见面时吃的那个一样，都是巧克力口味的。

       “唔……”金博洋快把冰激淋吃完了，正在舔陷在蛋筒里的那一部分，他的舌尖被冻得红红的，“感觉应该挺好洗的。”

       “那这样……”宇野昌磨又放出了恶磨的角和尾巴——这三年来他没有再在金博洋面前露出过它们——“现在像恶磨了吗？”

       “配这件衣服的话好像是有点像了。”金博洋舔完了剩下的冰激淋，嘎吱嘎吱地嚼着蛋筒壳，“欸我咋感觉你这次贴的角和尾巴比之前的还逼真呢？”

       忽然间，他感觉他的朋友的气场完全改变了。在场下的、和金博洋一起玩的宇野昌磨一直都是可爱而温和的，虽然有时也会对他搞些恶作剧，但总体看来就是非常可爱——金博洋只能想到这个形容词——而不是像现在这样，露出那种只有在场上、在节目中才会展现出来的那种……阴郁的杀气。

       “第一次见面的时候就已经把真相告诉博洋了哦。”宇野昌磨的声音也变了，比平时的小奶音低沉得多，“我对博洋可没有任何隐瞒。”

       “什么……真相？”金博洋的直觉告诉他危险正在逼近，他不禁倒退了一步，但对于老友毫无保留的信任又让他无法进入真正的天使战斗状态，“昌、昌磨，你的眼睛……”

       “所以说已经告诉过博洋了，我是恶磨啊。”宇野昌磨本来又圆又清澈的眼睛里不知为何竟出现了一丝红光，“我的这里好难受哦，身为天使的博洋……会帮我的吧？”

       “哪哪哪哪里？我我我我我我可不是会治病的那种天使——”金博洋知道这时候自己应该赶紧跑开，虽然对方是强大的恶磨（他不得不承认这一点了）但他也不是软弱可欺的小白兔，他明白自己的手脚并没有受到任何的束缚，他也有自信能抵御对方的一切攻击——可是不知为什么，他就是站在原地、动弹不得，只能看着他向来单纯可爱又听话的老友一步一步逼近自己：

       “天使的身体，对恶磨来说就是最好的药了哦。”

 

       “爸爸，我把天使抢回家啦！”宇野昌磨躺在床上给田中刑事打电话。

       “说了多少遍不要叫我爸爸……算了随便你吧。”被从游戏的世界里强行拽出来的田中刑事的声音迷迷糊糊，“这个点儿有啥事？什么天使？”

       “之前说的啊，要抢一个什么东西回家。我已经把我的天使抢回家啦。”宇野昌磨的声音听上去有些得意。

       “你还真……等一下，”田中刑事认识到一个严重的问题，“天使？难道……听说博洋君这几天提前来名古屋了——不会吧，你哪有这胆子……”说到这里他自己也不能说服自己了，宇野昌磨这小子的单纯外表下藏着怎样的心思，田中刑事可是清楚得很——那可是一个货真价实的恶磨！

       “对啊。我把我的博洋抢回家啦。”

       “……根本就是骗吧？”

       “才不是呢……哎哟！”宇野昌磨叫了一声，似乎是被人打了一拳（或是类似的什么事），然后又显得可怜巴巴起来，“博洋，肚子疼……”

       “你还装！天总竟然上了你的老当！”金博洋的声音从听筒里传来，听着有些无力，但好歹还是健康的。

       “我没有骗博洋啊，一开始就已经说过我是恶磨了嘛，是博洋自己不相信的——”

       田中刑事黑着脸掐断了电话。

       身为这个不靠谱的恶磨的爸爸——虽然他到现在也没搞懂为什么会被sb作者如此设定——即使头疼得很，他也不能眼睁睁地看着这个便宜儿子被“抢”回家的天使的老父亲——著名的大天使金杨打断狗腿。他觉得他得做点什么，要不要先去探探口风？

       田中刑事想起了金杨温柔可靠的微笑，不禁打了个寒噤。

       “去他的设定。”他嘟哝着，“谁爱管谁管，我就不信作者真能让他打断昌磨的狗腿了，又不是伦理剧。”

       这么想着，田中刑事放下手机，往床上一瘫，又回到游戏的世界里去了。

 

**注：**

[1] 条子：田中刑事的爱称“デカ”（de ga），是来源于明治时代的犯罪者之间的黑话，即是刑事（警察）的意思。对应的中文大概就是“条子”？

[2] 综艺节目或者采访（具体忘了）中曾经提到，条子会带豆去买漫画书。

[3] 恶龙和Baba Yaga：俄罗斯的民间传说，恶龙Zemi Gorynych是女巫Baba Yaga的外甥（或侄子？），抢走了某王国的王后，并在该国首都四处放火。

[4] 布莱德湖：之前提到过，豆天第一次比赛交集是在2012年的JGP Bled Cup，布莱德（Bled）湖区位于斯洛文尼亚，是该国的国宝级景点。湖畔有一座小山，山上有个城堡。

[5] 蓝色衣服+灰色裤子是豆在那场比赛的FS曲目Steps的costume，那场的天的FS costume是（小王子一样的超~可爱的）blingbling的白衬衫（？）和黑马甲（文盲不太会形容衣服……）。绿色衣服是豆15-16赛季的Turandot（我永远喜欢绿色图兰朵！清纯得不要不要的），紫色衣服就是这赛季SP那套有毒的基佬紫。

[6] 淘宝198包邮：天去年生日直播里的主播椅梗。我们宝宝可真是勤俭持家！（大雾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我曾经以为江哥再宠宝宝，也是有底线的。  
> 后来我发现，还真没底线这东西（  
> 真的太宠了（哇的一声哭出来


	2. 愉快的少年米哈伊尔和猹仙（鸭天友情向）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很久以前lof发过，这里存个档  
> Baba yaga+闰土与猹+田螺姑娘的沙雕crossover，鸭天社会主义友情向

       米哈伊尔是一个再普通不过的斯拉夫少年。他身体壮实，头脑灵活，脸上总有着两坨消不去的红晕。人们说，那是朴实的象征。

       米哈伊尔在城里的发电厂里工作。在厂里，工人们通过完成三周跳和四周跳来发电。米哈伊尔是他所在的工厂里最擅长跳跃的，虽然他总是摔跤，但他发的电依然比同伴们多得多。他勤勤恳恳地工作，住在发电厂附近的单身宿舍里，自己做饭、打扫、洗衣以节省开销。他的梦想是攒足够的钱供养三个弟妹长大，以及学习摄影。

       如果说米哈伊尔有什么不普通的地方，那大概就是他的笑容了。他总是十分愉快，不论何时都能笑起来，也能给周围人都带来欢笑。大家都叫他“愉快的米哈伊尔”。

       愉快的米哈伊尔热爱斯拉夫童话。他坚定地相信Baba Yaga的存在——奶汁炖菜可以加咖啡，土豆不仅可以炖牛肉，还可以炖猪肉。那Baba Yaga为什么不能存在呢？于是他每天晚上都拿着扫把前往宿舍附近的一片草地，期待Baba Yaga的出现。虽然草地不是森林，但确实也有一座小屋，米哈伊尔甚至在小屋的墙角放了鸡脚。Baba Yaga一定会喜欢的。

       朋友们嘲笑他：

       “哦，哦，我们的朋友米哈伊尔。”朋友们轮番挥舞着他的扫把，“你是想被Baba Yaga抓去做家务吗？你平时做得可已经够多了！”

       “等我看到龙的时候，一定拍照发ins给你们看。”愉快的米哈伊尔笑着回答。

       然而一天又一天过去了，草地里从未出现龙，也没有Baba Yaga，甚至连石臼的影子都见不着。

       好吧——某日，米哈伊尔想，今晚是我最后一次去草地了。要是依旧没有收获，我就再也不去了。确实，对于一个从事高强度体力劳动的少年而言，有什么比一夜好眠更重要呢？

       是夜，愉快的米哈伊尔拿着他的扫把出发了。

       按照他的习惯，他先挥舞着扫把，心里给自己放着音乐，跳了一曲Baba Yaga。接着，他像往常一样，一屁股坐在小屋门口的一块大石上，凝视着月色下的草地。

       哦，天哪，那是什么？米哈伊尔从未见过那样的动物——有些像獾，皮毛是油一般的滑；短短的尾巴，小而灵巧的眼睛里似乎写着无尽的故事。

       米哈伊尔放在身边的扫把忽然受到了感召般摇晃起来，少顷，竟在月光下幻化成了一柄钢叉。

       “快去叉那匹猹！”扫把——钢叉开口说话了，“那是成了精的猹，捉住他，你就发达了！”

       米哈伊尔根本不知道什么是猹。事实上他已经有些呆了；但愉快的米哈伊尔向来是个勇于接受新鲜事物的人。他便按照扫把变的钢叉的指示，拎着钢叉往那猹的方向走去。

       猹似乎完全没有意识到米哈伊尔的靠近。他正在月光下忘情地跳着舞，那是米哈伊尔从未见过的一种奇妙的舞蹈，看上去像是刚上小学的孩子们发癫时会做的动作。但那矮胖的猹竟跳得非常灵活，全情投入其中，米哈伊尔看得呆了，全然忘记了叉猹的事。

       猹终于舞毕；他对着无形的观众鞠躬致意。然后他便看到了挚着钢叉的米哈伊尔。

       米哈伊尔确信他在一匹猹的脸上看到了惊恐的表情。

       “啊！善良的少年！”猹也开口说话了，毕竟扫把变钢叉都能说话，那猹说话也不是什么奇事，“不要叉我！我是一匹猹大仙，如果你不叉我，我就能满足你一个愿望。”

       猹说的语言是米哈伊尔从未听过的，但不知为何，他就是能理解。

       “如果你是猹大仙，”米哈伊尔本来就没打算伤害这猹，“为何会在此等着被叉呢？”

       “那是因为我太久没有吃海鲜味泡面了！我的法力都快耗尽了……”猹有些委屈，“如果你能帮我买海鲜味泡面，并且在明晚送到这里，我就帮你实现你的一个愿望。”猹自顾自吩咐起来，“我要中国产的！你们这旮旯的面可真是没法吃……”

       说着，猹便消失了。

       不知是中了什么邪，第二天下班后，米哈伊尔坐了六站路的电车，专门去中国超市买了猹说的那种泡面。入夜，他一手提着热水壶，一手捧着泡面，又一次来到了草地。

       猹又跳着那种奇怪的舞出现了。

       “哦老铁你可真是太贴心了！”猹也不客气，撕开包装，拿出塑料叉子，熟门熟路地把料包撒进盒子里，然后往里面倒了热水。几分钟后，草地上便只能听见猹呼噜呼噜吃泡面的声音。

       “太感谢你了！”吃完后，猹对米哈伊尔说，“我的法力似乎要回来了。不过我还需要一点别的……我知道你在发电厂工作。我需要去发电厂做几个跳跃，让我的法力流遍全身。”

       米哈伊尔觉得自己是鬼迷心窍了。第二天一大早，他比平时早了一个小时出门，赶在所有人之前到了发电厂。猹已经等在了发电厂门口——他还戴了一顶深蓝色的鸭舌帽，遮住了自己毛茸茸的圆脸。

       上了冰的猹仿佛换了一匹猹似的。米哈伊尔从未见过这般美丽的跳跃。猹用了米哈伊尔在发电厂的账户登录进厂，米哈伊尔看到自己的实时工作积分达到了一个前所未有的高度。

       “你可真是个善良的少年！”米哈伊尔送他从发电厂后门离开时，猹对他说，“今晚来草地吧。我会按照约定，满足你的一个愿望。”

       米哈伊尔其实也不知道自己有什么愿望。他只想踏踏实实工作，然后睡个好觉。能被什么猹仙实现的愿望，大概都是不切实际、虚无缥缈的东西，他从不相信。

       但当晚他还是鬼使神差地如约来到了草地。或许他只是想见这匹虽然相识只有两天，却莫名牵动了他的少年心思的猹。

       然而他等了半夜，猹并没有来。

       离上班时间还有两个小时的时候，米哈伊尔知道自己不能再等下去了。或许猹仙已经攒足了法力，回到了他应该在的地方吧。这么一想，米哈伊尔又为猹感到愉快起来。

       但想到以后再也见不到猹了，还是有些失落。

       回到了单身宿舍，他摸出钥匙开了门。门内的情形令他惊呆了：他出门前没来得及打扫的房间已经被打扫得整齐干净，地板被刷得发亮；堆在卫生间门口的脏衣篮里的衣服已经全部被洗干净，晾在了阳台的架子上；餐桌上甚至摆着一份热气腾腾的早饭。

       “你回来了！”从厨房里走出一个穿着围裙的瘦高的东方少年，他的皮肤比西伯利亚的雪还要洁白。

       不知为何，米哈伊尔可以确定，他就是他的新朋友猹。

       少年把手上端着的煎蛋放到餐桌上，脸上隐隐显出一点红色：

       “对不起，我骗了你。我并没有什么能实现人的梦想的能力。”少年不好意思地说，“然而还是吃了你的泡面，又借用你的账户去了发电厂。”

       “我并没有想过让什么仙来帮我实现梦想。”米哈伊尔说，“能够帮到你，就很好了。”

       猹仙变的少年被米哈伊尔的善良和真诚所感动，于是留了下来，和他生活在一起，一起做家务，一起去发电厂工作。少年的跳跃实在太过优秀，以至于他们两人合力，在短期内就赚到了足够多的钱。

       愉快的米哈伊尔终于有了足够的钱供养弟妹，学了摄影——还有了一个好朋友。

       他的梦想实现了。  


**注：**

[1] Baba Yaga：我鸭前两个赛季的表演滑曲目。Baba Yaga是俄罗斯等斯拉夫国家的传说，邪恶的女巫Baba Yaga坐在会飞的石臼上，并用扫把抽打石臼来加速。传说Baba Yaga住在森林里的小屋里，小屋由鸡脚支撑。俄罗斯有很多地方都建有“Baba Yaga的小屋”供人参观。

[2] 鸭在采访里提到过小时候住单身宿舍（他家在圣彼得堡郊外，因此他在圣彼得堡训练时是住单身宿舍的，和父母弟妹分开），每天苦于做饭打扫等琐事。他也在很多采访里提到梦想是系统地学习摄影。


End file.
